


The Eighth Day of Twissymas

by embersielle



Series: Twissymas [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t mean to touch those memories. They had been trying to get into the hang of mind linking and she found some clearly repressed memories and honestly, she didn’t force her way into the space to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eighth Day of Twissymas

**Author's Note:**

> Short and painful.

“Gentle.”

“I’m aware.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this so I can perfectly well be concerned.”

“Yes, but if you recall, we did this quite a lot once, and I was always better. Oh, you are recalling, hello there.”

Missy was sat atop the Doctor, straddling his hips as he kept them both sat on one of the chairs in the library. The Time Lady had demanded they do a mental link because it had been lifetimes and the Doctor had reluctantly agreed.

So now she had her fingers pressed lightly to his temples and her forehead against his. The forehead touching wasn’t needed, but Missy needed it, it had been a while.

She was gently drifting through the vast halls of his memories when she came across several locked doors and one peeked her interest. She tried to force her way into the memories and the Doctor winced underneath her.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but stop, I don’t want you to go there.” As per usual, he said stop and she thought go, so Missy gave one last shove and found herself immersed in the memory.

There was several blondes and another man and her Doctor was watching it all at a table with them and there were those paper hats from the cracker objects and food and laughter. So much laughter. It was truly a lovely scene and the blonde looked at the Doctor with such a look of love it all made Missy’s hearts pang.

She pulled away quickly and tried to mask the pain in her eyes. “Why can’t we have that?” Her question was soft but he heard, he would always hear.

“You and I don’t tick that way. Not together.” She was off his lap and gone faster than he liked and a large hand ran across a stubbled chin as the Doctor sighed. “I told you I didn’t want you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this series...at some point...


End file.
